Fox Hunt II
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: LEMON NO UNDERAGED READERS!. Rin gets her dream come true, fyi read the first one to understand this one. Shippou and Rin find that first encounters are something to be happy about... and what about a gift for Kagome?


**Advised: not owner of InuYasha**

**Please read Fox Hunt first before this, that way it makes sense. (derr)**

**Well I did find that leaving Fox Hunt the way I did was torture, I would be tearing through steel to find out what happened next…. So for people just like me;**

**Happy (insert fake holiday)**

**Fox Hunt II: The Girl Who Had Nothing, Yet Everything**

Rin huffed as Shippou ran around playing with the village children around her, knowing that they had both been bothered by her overly realistic dream the previous night. Kagome had cancelled her lesson for the day to assist InuYasha with a demon extermination to the south. Sango had found that she was no good at teaching alone and told Rin to find a better way to spend her day. Leaving the young teen with nothing but her thoughts to fill the time with.

Thoughts that she would have no problem thinking about save the sly kitsune catching the scent it left on her and giving her suspicious glances. Walking into the two room hut she collected her supplies, the small dagger for protection, and her quiver and bow she left the hut and advanced on the hot spring. She was hoping that the water would help her sort through all that she had on her mind while she cleaned up.

Rin rubbed her wet scalp and pulled her hair over her shoulder as she reclined back to relax. She had just closed her eyes when something drew her attention back toward the village. Looking a figure approached, Rin pulled her bathing yakata tight and her dagger from her pile of supplies. Shippou grinned at the edge of the hot spring as cocky as he remembered InuYasha and Miroku being when they had found women in such a place.

"Hello Rin." He sat turning his back on her so that she would relax once more. "I just wanted to have a chat, nothing perverse, sensei would string me up." He chuckled tossing a light shrug to the girl. "Will you relax, please?"

"Couldn't you wait until I was done for a 'chat' instead of while I am so exposed?" She growled putting the dagger back with her things and leaned back into the water slowly, keeping her eye on his back. "I thought you were playing with the village kids?"

"I was until I noticed you had slipped away, it isn't a good idea to go places like this alone. Someone could take advantage of it, demon or human." He feels her guilt role off of her.

"I hope I didn't worry Keade…"

"I told her that I would find you and keep you safe until we got back."

"Sometimes I don't think before I do things. That is why Kagome and Sango want me to learn to protect myself so bad." Rin recalls the last time the girls had been in the water with her, and the conversations they had during that time. "Shippou, have you ever felt vulnerable?"

"Sure, I was real vulnerable growing up." Shippou shrugged.

"No, I mean with a woman…" She leans on the rocks and pets at his tail.

"Well, I haven't been with any women to feel vulnerable while I am with them, why?" He twitches; his tail puffing and reminding Rin of the dream. Arousal rolled off of her and pride mixed with the scent, leaving a sweet taste in Shippou's mouth.

"Because Kagome said that certain things make demons feel vulnerable, and that they don't like the same things human men like."

"I'm sure that we all like pretty much the same thing." Shippou chuckled turning to look at her over his broad shoulder. "Your… 'Father' would not like to hear that you are becoming interested in such things Rin."

"Well Kagome and Sango said that I needed to, and that I should understand for when I get married." Rin hooked a finger into the belt of his pants and cleared her throat. "Would you ever love a human Shippou?"

"I love plenty of humans Rin, including you."

"You know what I mean." Rin pulled away, adjusting herself in the water by pulling her yakata apart at the top to expose most of her breasts. "Shippou turn around." She cooed getting him to watch her.

"Rin."

"I just want to know, someone can love me more than just as a daughter, or a helpless orphan." Shippou pulls his pelt and shirt off, slipping into the water with his hamaka on. Pulling her into his lap Shippou let his mouth explore her creamy shoulders. Rin's eyes closed as his hot mouth went over her skin, letting her body react how it wanted.

Shippou pushed the yakata off of her shoulders completely and weighed her breasts in his large palms. Licking them both then pulling the nipple into his mouth to moisten. He pulled himself away, holding her in his arms sternly, looking at her aroused expression before tilting her mouth to his.

"Rin, you should keep pure until you are ready to marry."

"I could mate a demon." She whimpers around his lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama would pick that mate, or the human… he would not give you to someone like me Rin." Shippou pulled back releasing her into the water once more. "I cannot hurt you like this, not when I know that you are so young." He stands and pulls himself from the water, grabbing his things and walking to the edge of the trees. "I will be close by until you are ready to go back to the village."

Rin had not spoken to the kitsune since that day two months ago; he had left that next morning for Sesshomaru's side, where he must have been since that day. She was crestfallen.

Had she known her actions would push his from her it would not have gone so far. She did her chores and helped in the village when needed, she even finished her lessons with Kagome and Sango. No longer the shy and defenseless girl Rin wandered into the woods to find herbs for their medicine box.

She had bent to collect an herb when a shadow passed overhead, the cloud at the demons feet trailing behind him in his approach to the village. Grabbing her small pouch Rin began to run for the village to greet her guardian. Youki hit her like a knife, freezing her midstride. Rin turned pulling her dagger from her obi, but moments too late.

The demon hit her hard, knocking her to the ground and relieving her of the small weapon. She went into her training, planting a stiff elbow to the ribs before lifting with a trained knee and tossing the attacker away from her. Leaping to her feet Rin grabbed the dagger and pounced on her cloaked attacker. Pulling the hood away she found Shippou smiling past the pained expression on his face.

"You can defend yourself now… but what if I had been a stronger demon?" Punching him hard in the shoulder Rin let tears build in her eyes. "Why ya crying when you are the one beating me around?" He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned up wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Rin?"

"I thought you would never talk to me again because of what I did." She sobbed into his collar.

"Anyone would be crazy not to talk to you, and I was always going to come back, blessed of not."

"Blessed?" Rin leaned back to look into his green eyes. Shippou smiled letting the human girl get comfortable in his lap.

"I sought blessing from your guardian Lord Sesshomaru to take you as my mate when he allows it." Shippou grinned like a child receiving treats.

"He gave you the blessing?" Rin prayed inside.

"Well, he said that I had to be accepted by you first. But yes, he is going to bless our union."

"I accept you Shippou." She squealed hugging him tightly as he chuckled.

"You may be mated." Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the clearing, watching them in the grass. Rin leapt from Shippou's lap to hug her guardian tightly. Crying she stepped away to bow to him and thank him deeply. "I wish to see you happy." He rubs her cheek before taking her hand and walking her to Shippou, who stood from the grass to look at Rin. Pressing her hand into his Sesshomaru gave a canine grumbled before turning and leaving.

Shippou scooped Rin into his arms and carried her off, they landed in a smaller clearing that had a hut in it. They entered and Shippou placed Rin on the small bed before lowering himself over her.

***!*LEMON PART*!***

Shippou pulled her against his hard body, not hiding his attraction for her on this night. Rin was to be his mate, and he had nothing to fear anymore. Pulling her obi off and tossing it onto the ground he began to unclothe her slowly. His green orbs admired every inch of her body from her smooth shoulders to her flat taught stomach and down to her calloused feet.

He wasted no time tasting her flesh in each place, letting his eyes watch her arch off the bed into his touch. He paid attention to her breasts, and her sensitive neck before letting himself move lower. She watched, worry on her face as he licked at her folds. He suckled the bud while his knuckle rubbed at her entrance.

Shippou pulled his clothing off, allowing Rin to explore his body for the first time. As she licked her dry lips she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, giving it a few strokes to feel it twitch. She stuck her tongue out, letting herself go on instinct. She licked the tip once, twice then took the tip between her lips. She filled her mouth with him, hearing Shippou gasp at the feeling.

"You asked me once, if I felt vulnerable with a woman, and this is the time to tell you yes I have." He admitted, pulling Rin off of his length to kiss him. He relaxed her onto the bed before pressing against her tight entrance. Touching his forehead to hers he looks her in the eye before grumbling. "I want you so bad…"

"We don't have to wait anymore." Rin placed her hands on his shoulders, ready for the pinch that was coming. He thrust making her world spin as her nails made blood run down his shoulder blades. He waited for her to pull her nails out before continuing. She moaned after the third thrust, letting her body act on its own.

She felt him growing as they pounded on, tension tightening in her stomach as he dug his nails into the bedding around her, his eyes beginning to turn as he leaned into her collar, biting into her shoulder as he gave a final thrust sending them over the edge.

Rin stirred, she was tired and sore as she opened her eyes. The memories washed over her, reminding her of the night and the joy she had from the actions. She had someone, her own mate that was bound to her for the rest of her life. Shippou slept, his strong arm draped over her middle with his large hand spread over her flat stomach. He had told her that she was going to be a mother before they had given into exhaustion.

Touching his cheek she watched him stir, smiling when he woke. "Good morning, Koi." She giggled at the sound. "Are you well rested?"

"More than enough." He nodded into her soft palm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sore, but too happy for that to bother me."

"Well, now you have something to talk about with Kagome and Sango in that hot spring." He chuckled.

"I cannot wait to see our first child." She rubbed at her stomach before leaning up to get dressed. Shippou watched her hop into her sandals before raising an eye brow. "Get dressed Koi, we have to get to the village."

"What is the rush?" He swings his legs off the bed and stands before his mate completely nude. Hands on his hips he waits for an answer.

"I have to tell them about the baby! I am so excited to share this with them." She freezes, her eyes tearing up quickly making Shippou grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes, before he could voice the question she was answering. "Kagome-chan can never have this joy… not with InuYasha. I feel so bad for not realizing until now how much he had taken from her."

"Rin…"

"He won't even mate her, they are only married by human standards… He won't give her this happiness." She cried hugging Shippou tightly. "I want Kagome to be as happy as us, she does so much for everyone."

"Sesshomaru does owe you a gift for this joining." Shippou pointed out lightly rubbing her back. "Come we will talk to him about this later, you can be happy with them until then." With a pleased nod Rin giggles looking over her mate. "What?"

"Get dressed." She laughed laying on the bed.

"I planned on walking into town like this, you would enjoy it." He smirked pulling his clothes on.

"I don't want to share what is only for my eyes." She grins as they leave the hut.

**TA-DA**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this, because I know they are so much fun to write.**

**Please review**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
